


Day of the Ice Queen

by Spatzcatz



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzcatz/pseuds/Spatzcatz
Summary: A gift for the Trick or Treat Exchange 2018Just a quick fluff story of Olivier Armstrong, some time after the events of canon take place. Very minor spoilers for FMA:B, but nothing life-changing.





	Day of the Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raspberryhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/gifts).



Olivier Mira Armstrong had hoped that letting her brother treat her on her birthday would have stopped his whining about how stressed she looked. However, as they reached the afternoon, it stressed her out more than she was willing to put up with. She stormed off towards the Armstrong Manor to get away from his irritating softness and sentimentalism, but he chased after her anyway.   
  
"Please wait, dear sister! There's still so much we can do to celebrate your most special birthday!"   
  
"I am done with your games, Alex! I can only afford so much time in Central City, and I do not intend to waste it all on you!"   
  
Alex continued pleading, but to no effect. Olivier burst through the front doors, and was met with a resounding "Surprise!" Her parents and sisters stood with a couple of their chefs around a magnificent birthday cake, underneath dignified blue and white decorations in the foyer of the mansion.    
  
Olivier's father spoke first, with a hint of excitement in his voice, "My dear Olivier, we have found the most exquisite gifts from our travels! We would not want to miss such a fine opportunity to bring them to you!"   
  
Her mother approached her next, greeting her regally, "Alex tells us you have also been diligent in upholding the family name and house, and that you even fought side by side!"   
  
She spoke at Alex with authority, "This is why you dragged me all over town, Alex? To stall for time while the family got this party ready?"   
  
"...That is correct. I was unsure if I had given them enough time to prepare, but it seems my fears were unfounded." Alex took a minute to regain his composure.   
  
Olivier snapped her fingers, "Fine. Then you can tell them of my tales of valor. I'm getting some cake."   
  
Alex stuttered, "T-then you're not-"   
  
Olivier smirked, hand held out as the chefs served her a slice of her cake, "If you wish to make amends for your behavior today, you will indulge the family on your own of what they've missed while in Xing. Surely you can do this much without my help."   
  
Alex could sense a small feeling of happiness and pride, but he obliged out of fear of what she might do were he wrong...


End file.
